the_oc_italiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rooney
La band Rooney è apparsa in "The O.C." , nell'episodio : Il terzo incomodo, quando Oliver Trask ha promesso al gruppo, che avrebbe ottenuto i biglietti, così come i pass per il backstage. Descrizione della loro apparizione Seth Cohen, Anna Stern, Ryan Atwood, Marissa Cooper e Luke Ward hanno partecipato al concerto insieme a Oliver Trask. Oliver ha affermato di essere amico della band, ma mentre erano amichevoli nei suoi confronti, sembra probabile che la sua potenziale condizione psicologica sia quella del Disturbo Borderline di Personalità, che potrebbe aver significato una falsa immagine di se stesso e dei suoi rapporti con altre persone, possa Gli ho fatto pensare di avere un rapporto migliore con loro di quello che effettivamente ha fatto. Al concerto, Seth e Anna hanno finalmente rivelato a Summer di essere una coppia, e Summer ha reagito con falso entusiasmo. Marissa sembrava conoscere la band di prima, dal momento che suonava la loro musica durante l'episodio : Il nascondiglio perfetto e chiedeva a Ryan se gli piacevano. Ryan sapeva poco della band, e in realtà non era mai stato ad un concerto prima. Luke ha goduto immensamente del concerto, cantando anche con le loro canzoni, con grande sgomento di Seth. Oliver ha cercato di comprare la coca al concerto da un agente di polizia sotto copertura, e ha dovuto essere salvato da Sandy Cohen. Canzoni eseguite * Sorry Sorry * Blue Side * I'm Shakin' * Popstars Apparizioni musicali * Il nascondiglio perfetto * Il terzo incomodo Apparizioni dell'Album * Musica da The OC : Mix 3 Storia della Band Il nome della band NON è stato scelto in onore della stella del calcio inglese Wayne Rooney. La band prende il nome dal preside, Ed Rooney, del film del 1986 : "Una pazza giornata di vacanza". La loro musica ricorda gli artisti dagli anni sessanta agli anni 2000. Sebbene abbiano uno stile distinto, il loro suono è stato paragonato a qualsiasi cosa, da I Beatles a i The Cars a Blur. Dopo aver girato la nazione con band come : I Weezer e The Strokes, I Rooney, riesce a prendere elementi degli ultimi quattro decenni e renderli moderni. La loro canzone "Blueside" è stata inclusa nella colonna sonora del Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004. Nel 2006 i Rooney hanno fatto un tour per gli Stati Uniti con Kelly Clarkson. La band pubblicò il loro secondo album "Calling The Word" nel luglio del 2007. Il loro terzo album dovrebbe essere rilasciato alla fine del 2009 o all'inizio del 2010. Discografia Album : Rooney'' (2003) # Blueside" # "Stay Away" # "If It Were Up To Me" # "I'm A Terrible Person" # "Pop Stars" # "I'm Shakin" # "Daisy Duke" # "Sorry Sorry" # "That Girl Has Love" # "Simply Because" # "Losing All Control" # "The Floor (UK Bonus track)" # "Make Some Noise (UK Bonus Track)" ''Calling The World ''(2007) # Calling the World # When did you Heart go Missing? # I Should’ve Been After You # Tell Me Soon # Don’t Come Around Again # Are You Afraid? # Love Me Or Leave Me # Paralyzed # What For # All In Your Head # Believe In Me # Help Me Find My Way EP'S : ''Deli Meats # "Meltdown" # "Turn Away" # "Blueside" # "Find Myself" # "Losing All Control" The Rooney Sampler # "Popstars" # "Why?" # "It Goes To Bed" # "No, Wait, But Listen, I'm Talking To You (Gone)" Plug It In # "The Floor" # "Why?" # "It Goes To Bed" # "No, Wait, But Listen, I'm Talking To You (Gone)" Mastedonia # "If It Were Up To Me" # "Popstars" # "Losing All Control" Guest Appearances * "Metal Guru," dall'album "Herbie - Il super Maggiolino Soundtrack" * "Death on Two Legs," dall'album "Killer Queen: A Tribute to Queen" (2005) * "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow," dall'album "We're A Happy Family" omaggio a i Ramones (2003) * "Merry X-Mas Everybody," dall'album "The Year They Recalled Santa Claus" e "Musica di The O.C. : Mix 3" Categoria:The O.C. Wikia Italia Categoria:The O.C. Categoria:Artisti apparsi in The O.C.